A Magnetic Storm of Winter
by Miss Anna Salvatore-Whitlock
Summary: Tony Stark has kept a secret for 25 years, a secret that could very well change the lives of all the mutants and Avengers. Especially when the secret has also kept its very own secret. Once everything is revealed, who will remain unaffected? Will the changes brewing in the horizon sever blood ties or make new ones? There's a storm coming...who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

A red tennis ball landed against the wall and bounced back to the hands of Tony Stark. The rest of the Avengers were scattered around the table and Nick Fury was standing in front of them. There were several files on the table marked with red letters MUTANTS. The recent fight on Liberty Island had brought the protest to such a level that even Steve had heard about them. The random killing of innocents-mutant and non-mutants- was quickly spiraling out of control. Not even the speeches of the mutant doctor/teacher and peace advocate Charles Xavier seemed to sway the sudden rampage of fear and anger that was sweeping the country.

Nick had wanted to stay on the margin of this new fight, mutants were not under his jurisdiction; but for his surprise Tony had brought the problem afloat and wanted to do something about it. Tony claimed that it was because, the Avengers being a group of superheroes that protected the world, should involve themselves in trying to prevent a full out war between humans and mutants. If a war broke out there would be million of casualties and the world would surely be lost in the process. Nick knew that Tony had a point, but he knew the billionaire never did anything without an ulterior motive. Tony Stark was hiding something, something important and he was determined to find out what it was. For now, they were trying to explain to Steve, Vision and Sam who were the mutants and how they became who they are. But it was funny to say that Maria Hill was doing a poor job of explaining.

Everyone jumped as the tennis ball crashed through a window. They looked at Stark as he stood and faced them;

"Look Capsicle, it's not that hard. Mutants are humans, just like you and me. The difference is, that for some reason yet unknown; Mutants are born with a chromosome that are different then those of a human. The scientists call it 'Chromosome X' or the 'X-Gene'. This gene gives the human some type of power or ability. This gene, the human is born with, can be awaken at anytime. They can be a baby or they can be eighty years old. It's usually awaken when the subjects goes under some kind of stressful or emotional moment. Sometimes not. The males are carriers of the x-gene, though they don't have to be a mutant to pass on the gene to their offsprings. The power of the mutant and the strength of such power varies depending of the mutant. There are mutants of Class 5 that if they wish it to be so they can take over the world and we would be helpless to stop them and Class 1 mutants that they only thing they want is to be able to live their life normally and pray everyday that the neighbors or family don't notice their oddness.

Just like there are good and bad humans, there are good and bad mutants. We only notice the bad mutants because of their ability of being able to wipe the floor with us if they become too angry. The majority are harmless and wish to live among non-mutants in peace, but it's the minority and their need to rule that are causing this problem. You can be standing next to a mutant and you wouldn't even know it! Am I right Wanda?" Tony said looking at the young female red head that was sitting behind Steve. Nick looked at Wanda, but his mind was on the speech that Tony just gave. He knew it! Tony wanted to prevent the slaughter but for another reason besides saving the Earth.

"Why are you asking me? I have never met another mutant!" Wanda exclaimed. Tony looked at her and looked among the files before pushing two towards her. Wanda grabbed them and gasped as her eyes filled with tears. One of the files held the picture of Pietro Maximoff. The other held a file with her picture.

"You were given into adoption at a young age and both of you bounced through foster homes, not because you behaved badly but because the two of you showed signs of not being normal kids. In Sokovia no one wanted mutant babies. You're ability were not given by a scientist...you were born with them. You can wish to deny it but it's true, no matter how badly you want it to be so!" Wanda glared at Tony, her eyes taking on a scarlet tinge. Tony lifted his hands in the air, a mocking grin on his face; "Nevertheless, it is not my secret to share, even though I badly want to. The point is...understand what and who are mutants, Captain?" Steve glared at Tony, he wasn't stupid but this was quite the shocking news, he wasn't born with his abilities...so what did that make him?

"Why would you want to get involve? It is clearly not our fight, the best we could do is protect the innocent when the time comes." Steve stated cautiously, anyone with two eyes on their face and a brain could see that, protecting mutants was something Anthony Stark, truly believed in. The problem was that it was hard to believe, everyone knew that Tony didn't believe in anything except himself and his skills.

Tony looked at everyone in surprise; usually they were all about saving the world! Maybe he shouldn't have had them locked up in a high security prison in the middle of nowhere; they would be more open to his idea if they didn't hate him right now. He opened his mouth to speak, when the alarm blazed through the Hellicarrier. A pilots voice broke through the intercoms; "Sir, I believe the Iron Legion is surrounding the Hellicarrier! How do we proceed? One of them seem to be carrying a package." Fury looked at Tony, who held up one of his hands as the other fished out his tablet from his pocket.

"I have nothing to do with this!" Tony said as he looked at his tablet. "FRIDAY, talk to me what's going on?!" The screen stayed black, but FRIDAY said;

"Sir, Miss Skyler sent the Iron Legion, she says to get on deck now, because Miss Joey is scared out of her mind." Tony stared at the screen in disbelief;

"Why in earth would she sent Josephine with the Iron Legion?" FRIDAY voiced crackled again in the speakers; "Miss Skyler says that if your phone wasn't on silence, you would know what's happening and if you hadn't forgotten about meeting them."

Tony slapped his forehead; "Shit!" And raced through the stairs. "Fury tell everyone not to shoot! They come in peace" He shouted as he disappeared towards the landing docks. Everyone looked at his disappearing back and without a second thought, raced after him also. Maria Hill passed on the message through the intercom as they arrived on deck.

The Iron Legion surrounded the Hellicarrier, but they were looking outwards with their arc reactors raised; as if trying to prevent something from landing. Natasha, Fury and Hill took out their guns, Steve prepared his shield and Clint his bow. Wanda with her magic brought Sam's wings and helped him put it on. The Iron Legion was clearly ready for an attack; and so where they!

They walked over to Tony who was kneeling on the ground, talking to someone. As they got closer, he stood up and turned around, a little girl in his arms which made everyone gasp. The little girl was barely five, she had curly dark chocolate hair, skin the color of coffee and cream and wide bright aquamarine eyes that were framed with long lashes- Tony's eyes. Natasha groaned and put away her gun, she approached the two of them with her arms raised for Tony to pass the girl to her. The little one wouldn't stop crying and it was breaking her heart.

"Don't tell me you're a dad and decided to kidnap your own child!" Natasha told him as she received the girl, the girl laughed, tugged one of Natasha's curls and told her; "He's not my daddy! He's my Pop Pops, silly!" The simple phrase dumbfounded the others even more, but made Natasha look at Tony with one eyebrow raised, who in return looked sheepishly to the ground.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff little one; what is yours?" The girl sniffled but said; "My name is Josephine Stark. But my mommy calls me Joey, like the baby kangaroo" Natasha laughed and tickled the little girl. "You are adorable too, just like a baby roo." Joey laughed at Natasha's rhyme.

Tony looked at her with a smirk and asked;

"Since when are you an expert on children?"

"Since when are you a Pop Pops?" She shot back. Tony raised his hand with a smirk. "Touché" The smirk fell of his face as he faced his granddaughter; "Joey, where is mommy? Why did she send you here?" Josephine started sniffling again and buried her face in Natasha's shoulder, making Natasha rub her back soothingly. She cried for about two minutes until Tony lost his patience; "Joey!" She lifted her head and looked him in eye, she sniffled a bit but answered;

"Me and Mommy were at Zoo, looking at the animals when mommy picked me up because she said 'we are being followed darling, don't use your power no matter what!" We went to see the monkeys, there was so many people, so mommy put me down to call Uncle Logan and Uncle Wade when bunch of people attacked us. Mommy started fighting, but they grabbed me and was taking me away so I got scared and I screamed and all the cages opened and Mommy did something and the monkeys helped me" Tony sighed and pulled Joey from Natasha and crushed her to his chest.

"Mommy called FRIDAY and sent you with the Iron Legion. What did mommy stay doing?" Joey started wailing at those words making Tony hug her all the harder.

"Mommy stayed fighting! She said she had to protect me no matter what!" Joey wouldn't stop crying no matter how hard Tony rocked her, he eventually passed her to Natasha who worked her magic and in an instantaneous Joey was asleep. Tony grabbed a screen, tapped a few things, hacked the system and ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y to show the simian exhibition feed located in the Central Park Zoo. Everyone crowded around the screen as it focused into view. It was blurry at first but it wasn't hard to tell what was happening; an ambush. There was a black haired female standing in the middle, surrounded by twenty males that seemed to be all dressed the same. She was clearly outnumbered, but as the image cleared and Tony zoomed in on her face, the confident smirk that she had on her face showed that she clearly wasn't scared. She was the first to attack, taking down her opponent with deadly precision. She moved fast and deadly, her hits precise and final. Her movements were graceful, fast and very familiar.

"Nat, she moves just like you." Clint said, the others said nothing but silently agreed. The girl had just perfectly executed the Widow's Bite without batting an eyelash. Natasha looked at Tony, though he didn't turn around he started to squirm under her stare. He had some explaining to do once all this was over. The girl was quick, but for every man she took down two more appeared in his place. It was liking trying to take down a Hydra. Tony gasped as he saw another person appeared behind the girl with a club in his hand. The club was spiked as the person raised it above his head; Tony grabbed the edge of the screen and started murmuring;

"Turn around Little Bit. Turn around!" The club collided with the girl's back, and Tony almost snapped the screen in half. She fell to the ground and quickly rolled away as the club came down again. Before it hit her, a pair of katana came out of the attacker's chest and a man with a red mask appeared from behind. He said something to him before ripping the katanas from his chest and kicking him to the ground. He approached the female and helped her up. She leaned on him for support, making the red masked man grab her butt for her not to fall. In return she straightened and smacked him in the head. She took a fighting stance as more clones started appearing. Two more people landed beside her, a wolfish man with steel claws coming out of his hands and a big man with a mechanic arm, a yellow glowing eye and a massive gun in his hands. They all stood with the girl and as a team that showed that they were comfortable and used to each other, they fought the clones. They were all quick and brutal, they showed no mercy but the clones wouldn't stop replicating.

"If they don't find the source of the clones, they will wear themselves out before winning. The girl is losing too much blood." Steve said, putting a restraining hand on Tony's shoulder. He looked like he was about to take off any second.

"What I want to know is why are here when we could be there; helping them!" Sam said, cracking his knuckles in frustration.

"Joey's mom obviously sent her here so we can help Tony defend her if needed." Natasha said. Tony glanced at his beautiful granddaughter in Natasha's arms and though it broke his heart in two, he knew that Nat was right.

"Did you see that? She just shot lightning out of her hands." Wanda exclaimed in her thick accent. Tony looked at Wanda like she was crazy.

"It must have been a trick of light. There is no way she shoots lighting out of her hands." But there was no denying what was going on. The girl held up her hand as lighting shot out of her hands and hit every clone directly in the heart. She must have hit the original one, because one by one they all disappeared. One of them kneeled to the ground and fell over; smoke rising from his body. The others stepped towards the fallen man and the wolfish man turned him over. He said something to the others and looked back towards to the woman. She was encased in a purple bubble and seemed to be struggling with something unseen. Her hands were raised towards her companions and her hands were sparkling. Electricity were sparking in here hands, she was struggling not to let loose on her companions. She shouted and the electricity erupted inside the bubble and then exploded outwards. The video feed shut off and Joey woke up screaming for her mother. Tony's phone started ringing and he struggled to take it out of his pocket. He answered on the final ring but before he could talk;

"Mr. Stark, Charles Xavier speaking. Your daughter is being taken back to my school. I require your presence and that of your granddaughter immediately." The communication cut off before Tony could answer. He looked at the rest of the Avengers and with a simple shrug, said;

"Looks like you all will finally meet the mutants."


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed

"When I was sixteen, I was sent to study in England because I had the misfortune to fall in love with the daughter of my father's business rival. My father being who he is, couldn't allow such blasphemy to happen and shipped me overseas. In college I met the best mistake that ever happened to me," Tony said to the rest of the team. He was leaning against the wall, staring at the other side of the glass window that separated two rooms; the one they were in and the medical bay. The young woman they had seen in the video footage, laid in the gurney, hooked to the machines and IV line. Dr. Hank McCoy was rapidly stitching the hole in her chest, while Logan was transferring his blood to her to speed up the healing process. Imagine the surprise of the Avengers to know that the young lady laying there was Tony Stark's twenty-four year old daughter, Skyler Elizabeth Stark.

They had arrived at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children and had been welcomed by a small entourage. Joey was in Natasha's arms but jumped to the ground as soon as she saw Gambit and Rouge. She ran to Rouge and threw her arms around her. Rouge whispered in her ear, making the little girl squeak excitedly and with a big wave to her granddaddy, she went with her Aunt Rouge and Uncle Gambit. Rouge smiled to Tony who gave her a small smile in return. He knew the kid from the countless sleepover that she and Sky had over the years. He was grateful in a way, Joey wouldn't have to worry about her mother for a while and it would be much easier for him to explain the reason of his secret.

Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner and Bobby Drake were the only one remaining. Bobby approached the Avengers and held out his hand to Steve who had taken the lead and was standing in the front. He shook Bobby's hand and introduced himself;

"Steve Rogers, Captain America" Bobby gripped his hand and iced it and introduced himself and the others;

"Bobby Drake, IceMan and behind me are Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat and Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler." Kitty and Kurt waved but didn't say anything.

"He's blue and furry and he has a tail!" Clint said. Natasha smacked him in the head and rolled her eyes.

"Mister Obvious there is Agent Clint Barton and next to him Agent Natasha Romanoff. Thor Odinson to the right and Doctor Bruce Banner next to Tony." Steve introduced each of his team member. Nick cleared his throat and pushed forward;

"I'm Director Nicholas Fury of SHIELD" Bobby nodded his head;

"Yes, we know who you are, though we only know Mr. Stark personally. Quite the team of superheroes that you've got there! Though they only seem to appear when the damage is already done." Everyone bristled at his words;

"Xavier only asked for Mr. Stark and Joey. They are very safe here. We won't let anyone hurt them while they are here." Steve stood straighter at his words, his eyes flashed in anger;

"Stark is a member of our team and as such we support him and go with him in his moment of need." Tony snorted at this;

"Now now, no need to fight over me. I'm irresistible that I know, but I don't want to cause bloodshed over my illuminating presence. Take me to my daughter O Iceball of New York." Bobby rolled his eyes at Tony's comment but with a quick nodded he led the small group inside the school.

"Professor Xavier wanted to be here personally, but right now he's trying to wake up Skye. She seems to have entered a deep sleep. Skye's probably did it to fight Psylocke's power and not fry the entire X-Force." They reached the elevator but Tony stopped Bobby before they could get on.

"Fry? Why would she fry them? With what would she fry them?" Tony asked. Bobby, Kitty and Kurt looked at him like he was crazy but before they could say anything, Professor Xavier's voice sounded through their heads;

"That is enough Bobby. Bring them to me and I will explain everything. Don't say another word." Everyone groaned at the sudden lack of intrusion. Kitty smacked Bobby on the head;

"You just had to open your mouth! You seriously cant be told a thing!" She scolded him, making Bobby rub his head sheepishly. Kurt took over the lead as he ushered the others into the elevator. He turned to Tony as he pressed the button to descend;

"I am sure you have a lot of questions Mr. Stark, but as you can see we are not a liberty to answer any of them. Mostly because we do not know the answers or the reasons why. We shall take you to your daughter and when Professor Xavier has finished he will attend to you as soon as possible." He ushered everyone out of the elevator and lead them towards the medical bay, Tony looked at Kurt awed;

"I have never been rejected so politely. Kinda makes me want to date you, if I was gay... and into blue furry avatar...or zoophilia; not quite sure yet what you're trying to represent. Are you man? Are you beast? Just what are you?" Kurt just rolled his eyes and punched in a code in the wall revealing a door that led into the waiting room. Everyone went inside and Tony made a beeline towards the glass wall that was located in there. It gave a clear view inside the medical bay.

A big blue beast in a medical jacket and with glasses was rapidly stitching the young woman's stomach wound as a a bald man in a wheel chair was by the woman's head. He had her head in between his hands and his eyes were shut tight in concentration.

"What is he doing?" Steve asked Kurt. Kurt glanced at Tony before answering;

"He is trying to retrieve Sky from where she has hidden herself inside her mind. It might take awhile." Natasha clapped her hands, startling everyone else.

"That means that you, Stark, can get started on how the hell you had a family and no one knew about it." Everyone agreed and settled themselves among the seats and couches that were in the room. Tony just sighed and rolled back his shoulders; He had kept this little secret for so long and it was a relief to be able to tell someone about it. Pepper was the only one who knew and only because Sky had presented herself to Pep. He looked as his team of heroes, the very one that despite everything that had happen where there with him still. He took a deep breath and with one last look at his little girl lying on the gurney, he turned and faced his team beginning the story.

"Do you usually rate your mistakes?" Clint asked Tony as he took a pause. Tony just glare at him and asked not to be interrupted.

"Her name was Cassandra Gillespie and she was the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever seen. Her hair was raven black and she had the deepest blue eyes. Her accent was very sexy too. She drew me in with just a few words and after several months I knew that this women would be the love of my life. One evening she invited me to her house to meet her parents and during dinner we were attacked by HYDRA. Imagine my surprise...I was introduced to HYDRA and found out her parents worked for this organization. It was the first time I wielded a gun and I did it to defend Cassandra's mother but her father died by the end of the night. She swore that she had nothing to do with it and I, the gullible lad that I was; believed her. My father found out about the attack and shipped me back to New York. But me, being the incredible being that I am, manage to plan an execute a perfect getaway with her. A private cruise through the Southern Seas. Since it was just the two of us you could imagine the things that we did during the weeks we were abroad. The day I was going to asked her to marry me was the same day she decided to have a damn conscious and tell me that she decided to talk to me the first day we met because her parents need inside information on my parents and their work. Cassandra was a HYDRA trainee. She fed me the usual crap about falling in love with me and turning to the good side and wanting nothing to do with HYDRA. I didn't believe her and abandoned ship at the nearest port. I was angry; at Cass for lying to me, at my father for being right and at myself for being such a fool. I swore it would happen again...and it didn't."

"And you decided to become an insufferable play bunny!" Natasha interrupted. Tony glared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to hear the rest? Or are you going to keep interrupting me?" Natasha raised her hand in mock surrender.

"15 years ago I got a call, a lawyer who need to meet with me about some papers that had turned up. We agreed to meet in a cafe in West Village. Imagine my surprise when I arrived and saw her sitting inside. Cassandra sat in a corner where she had a clear view of all the entrance and exits. She was jumpy and nervous and wouldn't stop looking around. I turned around to leave but she saw me and call my name. For a moment I almost decided to ignore her and leave the room. But something that day stopped me from making such a rash move and made me walk to where she was and listen to what she had to say. In a way I am glad that I did, but I think she had never seen me so angry. A month after I left her, she found out she was pregnant. Cass had tried to hide it from her parents, and she succeeded. The problem was that she was also a willing student of the Black Widow Op's program and it was only so long until the medics and instructors in the Red Room realized she was pregnant. When they did find out, the let her keep it...at a price. When the child turn three, she was to give it up to the program. If not they would terminate her life and that of the child. They wanted to see if taking everything the child loves and needs changed the way they grew and trained. Imagine my feelings when she told me that she had agreed to the demands. My child, my little girl was being trained and tortured while she sat there calmly telling me that I was a father. The Op's were training little Skye to become a cold blooded assassin, but for some reason unknown she rebelled. The consequences of such rebellion was...severe. Something happen the last time that Cass went to see our daughter, that made her step up become the mother that she was supposed to be and try to take our little girl from there. Cass failed, she was beaten near death and they moved their base...taking Skye with them. Cassandra searched for her, but she was blocked at every corner. Then she found out that Sky had been sent out on her first mission...and she succeeded. Skye was sent to killed the ambassador of  
style="font-family: 'Apple Color Emoji'; font-size: 22pt;"? ﾟﾇﾷ Turkey and his harem with his heirs and she did it. Cass showed me a footage of a nine year old girl slitting the throat of the ambassador and doing a head shot of his six wives and ten children. The girl was turning into a ruthless assassin and Cass knew that the only way for her to find Skye was enlisting my help. So she decided to contact me." Natasha raised her hands but before Tony could say something she interrupted him;

"I'm sorry Tony, but if this girl is who you say she is; then I've heard about her. She was going to be one of the best. She had no soul left. She was ruthless, cold and didn't think twice about pulling the trigger. By the age of thirteen she has kill over hundred, not counting the ones that are off the record."

"Your daughter is a criminal then," Steve said to Tony. Tony stepped forward angrily coming chest to chest with the Captain.

"My daughter was innocent. She did what she was trained to do because she knew no other way. From birth it was ingrained in her that killing for money was alright and she grew up that being good, being different was rewarded by torture. So don't you dare say that my daughter is a criminal."

"I see what is laid before me and if she has killed hundreds, without remorse then that makes her a criminal."

"You clearly don't see beyond your thick nose. You don't see the young woman dying because she refused to kill her teammates. You don't want to see the mother that rushed her daughter to safety and stayed behind to defend her without thinking twice if she lives or dies." Tony stepped back and went to the window and leaned against staring at Skye. His beautiful little girl, the very girl who struggled to grow up happy and sane was fighting to stay with them.

"I know the things she has done. The only way I could find her was to become a number on her hit list. It took me months to find her and convince her that I meant her no harm at all. That I was her father and that I was there to take her home with me. There were countless night that I wasn't able to sleep because she would try to attack me in my sleep or her nightmares kept me awake so I could be there and chase them away. Skylar was fifteen when she trusted me enough to come back with me to New York. When she decided that she wanted to have my name, she decided on the name Skylar Elizabeth. I would call her Sky because I refused to call her Agent 25. Her eyes are the clearest blue that you have ever seen. Like a cloudless day in summer time. At 17 she called me Dad for first time and kissed me goodnight on the cheek. At 18 she decided to finish her last year of high school at a school and graduated at the top of her class. I saw her leave for prom with her date; excited and happy and I knew that she was going to be alright. Sky is incredibly shy and quiet but to my surprise she chose a music degree. She wanted to teach and sing. At 20 she and her girlfriends were attacked, they tried to kidnap them. It was then that I found out that despite the years she had kept training, because she took them out in a blink of an eye. But what made me realize that she had truly changed was that she knocked them out, tied them up and left them to the police. She protected her friends without spilling blood and then came to me to talk about it. When she turned 21, Sky informed me that she was making me a grandpa. She wouldn't tell me who the father was, but she was happy and though it wasn't in my plans for her, I couldn't resist joining in her preparation and happiness. Josephine Marie Stark was born 9 months later and Sky automatically knew that my little granddaughter would be a genius like me and that she was a mutant. Hence my need to protect mutant's right. My daughter is not perfect, but she is trying to change and she has showed me that over the years. I love my little girl and I would hurt anyone who brought harm to her or Joey." Steve sighed and took a step back, he didn't want to offend Tony, it was the most honest and serious he had ever seen him, but he needed to understand.

"Miss Stark has blood in her hands."

"Don't we all?" Tony countered back.

 **I'll just end it there...**? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ **I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay. I had a jumble of ideas and had no idea how to write it down. Please let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Monster

_**Chapter 3: The Monster.**_

"Sloppy, do it again or there will be consequences," a tall woman in a dress suit says to a little girl of five. The lady of fifty years, stands straight and elegant; not a single hair out of place. Her steel gray eyes sharp and filled with hate. With every step she takes she inflicts fear in her students. In all of them...except one. The little girl that has been reprimanded stood tall as she shakes her head, she's tired of fighting, tired of getting hurt and doing the same drills over and over again. She wants to feel her friends again. The headmistress lifts one perfectly shaped eyebrow and her eyes glints with malice.  
"No?" She asks the little girl. The girl's blue eyes are filled with determination as she affirms what is asked of her.  
"Are you sure?" The headmistress asks her mockingly. It was a useless question, the girl will receive punishment even if she changes her mind. But to her credit the five year old stands her ground with her head held high. The director of the school glances behind the girl and in a blink of an eye, the girl is lifted up from the ground by two men and dragged out of the room ignoring the screams of the girl.  
They take her to another room, a white one filled with padding to prevent from being heard outside. She is strapped to the bed by the arms, legs and head. A mouthpiece is placed in her mouth and two small wet sponges on both sides of her head. A metal throng connected to an electric machine is placed on her, but before the medics can turn it on, the headmistress enters the room and yanks the mouthpiece out and throws it into the trash bin. She approaches the girl, and caresses the girl's hair in a weak and fake attempt of affection.

"Why do you insist on defying me? Surely by now you understand the rules of this institution. What do you hope to achieve by this? You may be my favorite, I see great potential in you; but you can't go unpunished. It would set a bad example. So what do you expect to achieve by this? Do you like it? "The girl stared at the women and with her blue eyes filled with her determination she answered; "I want my mommy." The director laughed at this, a laugh filled with mocking and evil. The little girl flinched but she stood her ground; or as much as she could being tied down.

"You seriously think your "mommy" will come for you? She left you here, she didn't want you. She made that very clear when she left and didn't look back. She doesn't love you. You will be here until you are to be trusted to complete your missions without failure."

"My daddy will find me," the girl insisted, making the headmistress shake her head with annoyance. She glances behind the girl and the machines comes to life, making the girl clench her fists and curl her toes in anticipation.

"You don't have a daddy, darling. And even if you did, why would he want you? You are a monster. Or rather, you will be by the time I am done with you and then...well; no one wants a monster." The headmistress leaves room and a button is pushed, making the little girl let out a bloodcurdling scream as 2000 volts of electricity enters her body through her head. The little girl bucked against her restraints, trying to escape the ties that trapped her to the bed. Her blood boiled in her veins, muscle tearing at the seams. She smells burnt hair and meat and knows that is coming from her. They give her a few seconds breather, but it's not enough and soon her throat is raw and her screams hoarse as they continue the punishment. It seems like an eternity and she knows that they won't stop until they kill her. The irony of it didn't go unnoticed as the world around her fades to black, she realizes that she will die on the same day that she turns six years old.  
"That is not how it went, Psylocke! Get the fuck out of my head!" The image blurred and two female figures appeared in a white space. One tall, brunette and blue-eyed and the other the same height but with black hair purple highlights and black eyes.  
Psylocke looked around the space with a frown; "You should really spruce up the place. Kind of boring place to be, add a tree or something." Skyler Stark folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes;  
"I'm sorry, I usually don't have visitors tramping around my head. Let's see what I can do about this."

They were suddenly zooming out there, bypassing memories and thoughts. They landed suddenly, Sky gracefully and Psylocke in a heap. The ground was rocky and hot, vapor came out of the cracks in the ground along with fire. Lava crept down the wall as balls of fire rained down upon them. The heat was becoming unbearable and the balls of flame were narrowly missing Psylocke body. Sky stood leaning against the wall, glaring down at the telepathic brunette.  
"Is this much better for you? Like I said, I wasn't expecting visitors. Is it not hot enough?" Psylocke pushed herself up and brushed imaginary dust of her black pants. She looked around the dreary scenario and shook her head. "Not really my thing...I find this just a bit aggressive." With a snap, the scene changed again and both women were sitting on a bench in Central Park; looking at the lake.

"This is more like it: Don't you think?" Sky quickly hid the shock from her face, and calmly answered; "If that is what you want. Why are you here?" A piece of Psylocke's sword must have broken off when she stabbed Sky with it. It was the only reason why she Psylocke was able to control her mind and manipulate her memories so easily. She relied the message to Professor X who she had felt moving around in her mind and hoped that Dr. McCoy would be able to find it.

"Why are you here?" Sky asked again. Psylocke leaned forward, elbows on her knees, head in her hands.

"I want to know what makes the famous Haywire tick."

"Tick? I'm not a fucking bomb." Psylocke sat up and leaned back on the bench. She stared across the lake with a small smirk and after a while Sky couldn't resist and followed her gaze. Across the lake, she could make out two figures, sitting on a blanket watching everyone around them. Skye smiled softly, she remember this scene; it was the first time Tony had taken her to Central Park. It had been hard for him, she knew that know; he wasn't a people person and a he was a germaphobe, but he still went and took her to the Park to have a picnic. He went to whole nine yards; the basket, the food (deli sandwiches), drinks, the blanket and the ice cream from the ice cream truck. It was the best memory of her life, her first good memory with a parent that loved her. It would have been a perfect day, if it hadn't been for-

"Frankly, I would have fry the asshole, for ruining your perfect day. He would have deserved it to. How many did he kill that day? 5?" Psylocke told her.

"10 dead, and 25 injured." Around mid-morning that day, a middle aged man appeared in the middle of the park and took out from under his trench coat a machine gun. He started yelling, waving his gun around and Tony didn't hesitate in dragging Skye to the ground and throwing himself on top of her. The man started firing at anyone in his line of fire and the screams and sound of running feet could be heard from all around. The smell of blood reached Skye's nose and she saw red. How dare this man ruin her day! How dare this man threaten her father? She was about to shove her father off her and kill the bastard, when she was overtaken with a sudden sense of calm and then she blacked out. When she came too, the man had shot himself and her dad was carrying her out of the park.

"You were on the verge of exploding, but something happened and you blacked out. I've noticed it and Eric has also. Every time you are so close to reaching your full potential, you stop or you black out. Have you ever asked yourself why this is?" Skye rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's called willpower, Psy and I suggest you try it."

"It's called weakness and I suggest you find the reason for it." Sky stood up and with her, the scene changed; they were back again in the white room.

"What is it to you if I become powerful or not?" Psylocke was leaning against the wall, inspecting a fingernail.

"It's nothing to me, I don't want the competition. But Eric seems to think that it is important that you step up to the Class 5 status that you have. You could be with us, trying to dominate the mutant world but you are content with watching from the sidelines." Skye had about enough, she should have known that Eric would be tied up somehow in all this. She felt herself healing and knew that it was time that she woke up. She walked over to Psylocke and placed both her hands on woman's head. Psylocke just looked into her eyes and smiled;

"Before you kick me out of your head, I just want you to know that there is a blank page between your final time in the Red Room and when Stark found you. I believe that someone has been messing with your memories."

"And I believe it is time for you to get the fuck out of here. Tell Eric to stay the fuck out of my business or my daughter will find help elsewhere." Skye felt a foreign calm and determination flood her body and with strong mental push she sent Psylocke out of her mind.

Skye opened her eyes as the door to the medical bay opened. Someone rushed into the room calling her name, she turned her head and stared into the blue eyes of the Winter Soldier.


	4. Chapter 4: Together

**Chapter 4: Together**

"Professor Charles Xavier at your service. I am the headmaster of this school and founder of the X-Men." He didn't bother holding out his hand to be shaken, he knew all about Tony's quirks. Professor Xavier wheeled himself inside the room closely followed by Storm, Hank and Logan. Upon seeing the mutants flanking the Professor, the Avengers casually placed themselves near Tony; this place was unknown territory and it was better to stand together.

"You were my daughter's shrink back in the day. Skye wouldn't see anyone until you appeared on our doorstep." Tony answered, quickly hiding his shock. He clearly remembered that time, it was one of the worst for Skyler and him. Skye's nightmares had been getting worse, to the point on where she had start getting paranoid, wouldn't leave the building and jumped at the sight of shadows. He lost count of how many times she had tried to knock him out or stab him (he had hidden all firearms) because he had appeared unexpectedly near her. Skye refused every psychologist Tony had thrown her way until this man had appeared out of the blue one morning while both he and Skye had been healing the wounds of a very hectic and violent night. After one session with Xavier, Sky had been calm and more open. After several sessions, the nightmare ceased to a minimum, and Skye had started opening up to her father. Although obviously there were still things she hadn't told him.

"How long has she known she's a mutant? Why didn't she tell me?" Tony asked, his tone a bit desperate. Charles waved a hand, indicating that everyone take a seat. After a last glance through the window and seeing that Skye hadn't woken up yet, Tony sat down in front of Charles and the others around them.

"This is not my story to tell and I am afraid that you will have to ask her for her reasons why. On her defense, Skyler thinks she is protecting you. When you found her, she was already a mutant. I suspect the reasons of how her gene was activated but she has never confirmed it. To be honest, it was one of the reasons why you found her."

"I found her because I became a number on her hit list."

"How do you believe that came to be?" Charles asked patiently. "Why would the famous Anthony Stark be put on the hit list of a twelve year old? You are the type of person where failure is not an option. No my friend, you were placed there by me. You see, your daughter was made a mutant by undergoing such a traumatic event that she mentally and subconsciously reached out to anyone that could help her. Fortunately for all of us, I happen to be connected to Cerebro that day."

"What is a Cerebro?" Steve asked, interrupting the Professor. He cast a worried glance towards Tony who had gone unnaturally pale.

"Cerebro is an enhanced machine, that when I have it on it mentally connects me to anyone in this world; mutant or non-mutants. I had it on the day she made the call of distress and after several long hours I managed to locate her. I sent my team to a facility in northern Sokovia to retrieve her, but they were defeated and the facility along with young Sky were relocated. I continued investigating a bit more and through the grapevine I heard that you were searching for a young girl that fit Skyler's description. After manipulating several minds, I managed to have you placed on her list and the rest as you say is history." Charles finished explaining his part of the story and Natasha seeing Tony speechless for once in his life took control of the situation and placed her seat in front of him; giving him time to gather his wits.

"You are saying that you knew about this girl before he did. Why wasn't he informed? Why wasn't the authorities informed? Why sent him on this wild goose chase?" Storm stepped forward and placed herself next to Charles.

"You have to understand that we are a species in persecution. We try not to meddle in human affairs because even though we act for the good of mankind, if it all goes to hell we are blamed, viewed as evil and we are attacked. If things doesn't go to hell we are still viewed as evil, we become scapegoat for something and are still attacked. We protect humans because it is our responsibility. With a great gift comes a great responsibility, but when it comes to one of our own especially if its a child, they become our responsibility. We knew Tony Stark only by the news, why would he believe us? For all we know he could be a mutant hater and we placed the child in even more danger. The authorities, knew about this facility. It had been approved by the Russian Government and kept under wraps because it violates every human rights that ever existed. Mr. Stark was sent on this chase because this way we could see if the child would be safe with him. The day he managed to kidnap her, we were waiting on the sidelines in case she was in anymore danger. We are glad to say that Tony Stark proved us wrong."

"What were you going to do if Stark turned out to be just as dangerous?"

"Neutralize him and bring the girl back here to be cared for. But since it didn't come to that there is no use in talking about it." Storm answered. Tony stood up and placed himself next to Natasha.

"I would say thank you for clearing things up, but my brain feels like it's be through the wringer… and for me that is saying something. I have always shown her that I trust her, that I believe in her but I guess I never gave her reasons enough to trust me." Tony said seriously to Charles. Charles was about to answered when a knock on the door interrupted them. Dr. McCoy went to answer the door and stepped aside to let in the King of Wakanda in the room.

"Your Highness, what brings you here?" Steve asked T'Challa nervously. T'Challa's dark face showed no emotion his dark eyes serious and cold.

"Captain, I am not sure how to say this"- but he was interrupted by a frightened gasp from Wanda. They all turned around to see what had her so scared, but she wasn't staring at them but looking through the glass window at the medic bay. Tony rushed to the window and with one look started cursing and hitting the glass. That soldier had already taken his parents life...the bastard wasn't taking his little girl too.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of event," Natasha claimed as they all stared at the Winter Soldier through the window.

"James," Skye whispered under her breathe as she gazed upon the hardened soldier standing in front of her. James Buchanan Barnes still looked exactly as she remembered him; his face was hidden under the burgundy cap he had on, his shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and slightly unshaven beard the only things visible. He had a black shirt that marked his muscled chests and the dark grey hooded coat did nothing to hide his broad back or his strong arms. He wore gloves on both hands to hide his metal hand and not look like a fool by wearing only one. It had been months since Skye had last seen him, but he still looked the same. The only difference were his blue eyes; five months back his eyes had been hard as glaciers, haunted and fill with sadness. Now his eyes reminded her of the sky. They were not filled with such grief or hardship.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. He'll kill you as soon as he can get here," Skye exclaimed to him as she struggled to sit up. She reached to her side as a sharp pain courses through her. James rushed to her side and helped her sit up. He wrapped her in his arms and she could do nothing but hug him back just as tightly. Frankly, she was grateful that he was there. She hasn't noticed until James walked in, but ever since they had to part Skye had been floating through the days with nothing to anchor her back to the ground; until he had appeared again.

"I was dreaming with you. We were back in Paris, in the Eiffel Tower looking down on the world going on and suddenly you were gone and I woke up. I woke up in the middle of my cryogenic state; scaring the shit out the scientists there; knowing that I had to get back to you and Josephine. I couldn't feel our connection anymore doll, and I was scared out of my mind." Bucky answered her, pulling out of their embrace and checking her over. He lifted her shirt and passed his hands over the several healing injuries. Skye shivered in response causing Bucky to smirk in response. She just smiled and softly slapped him the arm.

"What do we tell the others? My father is about to burst in the room any minute now." Skye told him seriously as they both heard several bangs against the window. He shrugged casually, his blue eyes cold;

"The truth? I'm tired of all the lies, Skye. Your father has every right to hate me. I don't blame him or expect anything else."

"That may be true, love, but that doesn't mean I will stand by and watch the two of you fight."

"That's just it doll, there will be no fighting. Whatever he wants to dish out I will quietly receive it." Skye rolled her eyes at this and pushed herself off the table. She steadied herself against Bucky for a moment as she slowly stretched her body. Quickly taking in the inventory of her injuries, she realized Logan's blood had healed her a lot quicker this time around. The worst of her injuries was the stab wound to the back, but it had healed quickly and the only thing left was the itchy feeling of the new skin.

"We'll tell him about our meeting in Paris after you saved the Captain from the river in Washington. When things calm down a bit I will tell him the rest. By now he knows already that I am a mutant and that I have kept it from him. I have a lot of kissing up to do. If we are lucky, I can get him to focus on that." Bucky snorted as he took of his coat and placed it on her shoulders, her shirt was hanging onto her by a thread. Tony and his team of superheroes were about to come barging in the room and he wasn't about to have a team full of testosterone ogling at her and making her feel uncomfortable. Skye smiles as she slipped on his jacket and zipped it up. It didn't take a genius to know that he was unconsciously marking his territory. A quick glance showed he had on a long sleeve shirt to his arm making her frown. He was ashamed of his arm and thought himself a freak, but to her it was just another part of him like the rest of his body; nothing to be ashamed of. Skye straightened and unconsciously linked her hands with his, placing herself slightly in front of him to protect him as they both heard the growing noise outside the door. Bucky smiles down warmly at her, tugging her back to his side so they were side by side;

"Don't do that doll, whoever comes through that door and whatever they say to us, we'll face as equals. Together, just like we have done everything else." Skye nodded at him, her face tight with worry but her eyes twinkling with love. As the doorknob turned, she faced the door her fingers tightening against his and said; "Together," as her father and Captain America stormed through door.


	5. Chapter 5: Bittersweet

**Chapter 5: Bittersweet**

Tony took one look at the joined hands of _him_ and his daughter raised his hand and activates the watch and pointed the arc reactor at Bucky's chest.

"You have three seconds to step away from my daughter, before I place a hole in your chest." Steve moved quickly towards Bucky but Tony stopped him;

"One." Everyone else filed into the room and started protesting. The X-Men stayed outside watching how things played out.

"Two." The arc reactor shone brightly and made the odd whirring sound.

"Dad, please be reasonable. Just hear me out first."

"Three." He blasted a Ray towards Bucky and to the damn soldier's credit; he didn't even blink or try to shield himself. He did let go of Skye and tried pushing her towards Steve. His little girl on the other hand stood in front of the blast with her hand extended. Tony quickly killed the power but it was too late, the energy was...in his daughter's hands? With awe, he saw how Sky managed the energy from the reactor into a ball the size of a baseball. She slowly closed her fist over the ball and little by little the light disappeared. She looked at her father, her blue eyes were filled with lighting then she blinked and they were back to normal.

"That hurt like a bitch but I will do it again if you try anything like that again."

"How did you do that?" Tony asked her, startled. He lowered his hand but he didn't deactivate his watch. Steve cleared his throat and glared pointedly at Bucky. Bucky looked down at Skye;

"Divide and conquer doll?" She gave a quick glance at everyone that were in the room, glared harshly which made the Professor clear is throat and announce;

"I invite everyone else on a tour of the school. Get to know the rest of the students and what we are trying to achieve here." Clint looked at the four people standing in front of him and quickly answered;

"Maybe that will be for the best. We should probably get to know the people we have decided to protect." Nobody moved.

"I said, WE ARE GOING ON THE TOUR!" Clint said loudly. Everyone snapped out of the scene that was happening in front of them, quickly agreed and filed out of the room. Logan quickly shut the door behind them, leaving Steve, Tony, Bucky and Skye alone in the room.

Skye rapidly grabbed her father's hand and pulled him to the other end of the room. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Bucky do the same with Steve.

Skye pushes her father against the wall and leaned against the medicine cabinet that was there, she sighed sadly and looked at her father.

"Where do you want to start?" She asked him wearily. The thing with Tony was that you never knew which direction he would go. He was as bipolar as they come sometimes. He could take her being a mutant well or he could go all berserker on her.

"What the hell are you doing with that guy?" Skye looked at him pointedly, with one perfectly arched eyebrow and gave a small exaggerated sigh.

"Is that what you really want to ask me?" She said to him, Skye was hoping to postpone the chat about her relationship with Bucky as long as possible. It was not that she was ashamed of it, but her father hated him and she couldn't see a future where her two favorite men didn't get along.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked, the tone of his voice breaking her heart. It was full of disappointment and sadness. His blue eyes showed the hurt he was trying to conceal from his voice. Sky sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall in defeat. She looked up and beyond her father she saw Bucky receiving some kind of lecture from the Captain. Bucky's gaze landed on her and he must have seen her sadness because he made to move towards her, but she quickly shook her head. This was something she had to face on her own.

"I was 5 years old, dad when they first applied shock therapy for stepping out of line. I can't remember what I did to deserve it. All I remember that I was in a world of pain. It hurt so badly, and after the fifth session I was just numb. When they finished with me, they threw me back in my room and left with the promise that in the morning it would resume. I fell asleep and saw sparks of all colors in my sleep. The next morning, they strapped me to the bed putting in the mouth piece and after taunting me for a bit they turned on the machine. I screamed myself hoarse all the while wishing I could do something to protect myself from the pain and suddenly the pain turned to a tickle and I felt a protected. It stopped hurting and instead I felt strong and powerful. I almost stopped screaming but one of the doctors looked at me strangely because my screams had lowered and he amped the power. I knew then I had to keep it a secret. I screamed myself hoarse but it had stopped hurting. The electricity, the energy felt comforting. They were my friends and I knew that they would protect me. When they were done with the punishment, they placed me back in my room and left me there. I waited a few minutes and when I was sure they were gone, I reached for that energy that I felt inside of me and found that I could do this;" Skye lifted her hands towards her father, palms up and with a quick twitch her hand, an electric blue ball started to form and float over it. Tony stared at it mesmerized by the sheer energy that was radiating and how bright it was! He reached out to touch it, but quickly pulled it back looking at his daughter cautiously. Skye chuckled and reached out towards him;

"You can touch it if you want, Dad. It won't hurt you, not unless I want it to." Tony rolled his eyes at his daughter's comment but extended his hand and with one finger touched the glowing white blue sphere. He was surprised about how cool it was to the touch but the longer he kept this finger there, the warmer the ball became until he pulled his finger out quickly before he got burned. He glared at his smirking daughter who closed her fist extinguishing the energy. For just a moment, Tony could have sworn that he saw through her skin how the lightning raced through her veins and towards her heart. He blinked and the image was gone and all that was left was a clenched fist and a heartbroken look on his little's girl face.

Tony was called many things by the world and within reason; but towards his daughter, heartless and cruel he was not. Tony grabbed her clenched fist and with a quick tug pulled her into his arms. Skylar tried but with everything that just happened and with the scare that her father would hate her, she broke down and cried. Her father held on to her tightly and whispered silly sweet things in her ear of how he was proud of her, that she was a magnet to danger and no matter what that he loved her all the same. From across the room Steve stared shocked at the open display of affection that Tony was showing. Bucky seeing Skye's distress tried to go over to her (Stark could blow him up later) but Steve held him back. Bucky glared at him, making Steve think of the phrase _if looks could kill_ but he tightened his grip even harder.

"She's fine, just a bit shaken up. You'll only make it worse, Buck," Steve said to Bucky quietly. Bucky didn't make another move towards father and daughter but he didn't take his eyes off her. After the argument he had with Steve he didn't need to add another attack from Stark to his list of offense.

Skye hugged her father hard but slowly pulled away from him with her head hung low.

"Please don't hate me," she told him softly. Tony groaned and lifted her face with a finger and stared into her blue eyes, eyes that were just like his.

"I can never hate you little bit. I may not be happy that you hid this from me and disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about it but I can never ever hate you. You were and are the light of my eyes. You are the arc reactor of my life. Why didn't you tell me? I would've have supported you."

"I don't know. I was scared. I could tell you that it also became habit. I was young but I wasn't stupid. I knew not say anything. I would've have been an experiment and then a prized possession. I would have been the ultimate weapon and I didn't want that. Then you came along and I didn't want you to reject me, be repulsed by me or even worse; send me back. So I didn't say anything and then one day I just forgot. I knew that I would have to tell you eventually but I would to tell you but I didn't know how so I just didn't." Skye finished lamely.

"And when Josephine was born didn't seem like a good time to you?" Tony asked his daughter sarcastically. He looked at his daughter and didn't like what he was seeing and felt the familiar twinge of guilt. Skye was still in her ripped clothes the soldier's jacket on to cover the injuries. Despite her smile and attempt to look as everything was fine her haggard looks reminded him that she had just woken up and now wasn't the time to question her!

"Why don't we join the others and you can stop by your room and change? I'll find mini-bit and then we'll go home?" Skye smiled at her father brightly and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She walked past him, towards Bucky who automatically opened his arms and brought her into his embrace. It was instinct her response to him as she placed her head over his heartbeat and wrapped her arms around him. He was careful to only hug her with his human arm which had her annoyed. They would have to talk about that.

"Ты в порядке, маленький волк?" (Are you okay, little wolf?) Bucky asked her in Russian. She nodded although she pressed herself even further into his arms. Skye heard Steve take Tony to the side and was rapidly speaking to him.

"Я уверен, мой солдат. Кажется, я волновалась за ничто. Я до сих пор не рассказала ему все." (I am sure my soldier. I think I worried for nothing. I still haven't told him everything.) Skye answered him quickly. Bucky sighed and pulled back making Skye grumble a bit at the lost of contact. She looked up at him as he stared seriously at her;

"Планируете ли вы говорить ему? Он должен знать.Он имеет право знать. Даже если он пытается убить меня после или помешать мне видеть вас." (Are you planning on telling him? He should know. He has a right to know. Even if he tries to kill me after, or prevent me from seeing you.) Skye looked at him angrily and try to pull away from him but his gripped tightened. She said to him angrily;

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? Когда дело доходит до выбора между моим отцом и вами? Я только что нашел тебя, я отказываюсь терять тебя снова. Если мы скажем что-то капитану, и мой отец сделает все возможное, чтобы разделить нас." (What would you have me do? When it comes to choosing between my father and you? I just found you; I refuse to lose you again. If we say something to the captain, and my father they will do their best to divide us.) Bucky cupped her cheek and wiped the tears she didn't realize she had spilled;

"Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратила бежать из своего прошлого. Вы можете иметь самое яркое и самое замечательное будущее, если вы можете просто отпустить тех времен. Доверься своему отцу. Он поможет тебе. Дайте ему пользу сомнения." (I want you to stop running from your past. You can have the brightest and most wonderful future, if you can just let go of those times. Trust your father. He would help you. Give him the benefit of the doubt.)

"А если вы не в моем будущем? Что тогда?" (And if you are not in my future? What then?) Skye asked defeated as she wiped her eyes before her father can see her.

Bucky placed a lingering kiss to her forehead and gave her a small smile;

"I will always find you, Волк куб. If I can't be in your future, I will be on the sidelines protecting you." Before Skye could answer, a harsh cough and cold glare from Tony had Skye rolling her eyes before she turned to face her father. He opened her mouth to say something, but Skye bounded out of the medical bay pulling Bucky alongside her. She completely ignored Steve but she knew that he would follow them. Just as Tony hated Bucky with all he had, she knew that Steve distrusted her completely. One way or the other she would be with James Buchannan Barnes. Josephine and she were meant to find him again and now that he had come back to them, she wasn't giving up on him. As she led them to the upper floors, she heard her father say;

"Don't think I haven't forgotten to ask about _him._ You still have to explain what you are doing with him."


	6. Author's Note: Original Story

s/3328166/1/Bleeding-Out

Bleeding Out:

 _I'm bleeding out, said if the last thing that I do is to bring you down; I'll bleed out for you. So I bear my skin, I count my sins and I close my eyes to take it all in._ Tragedy and hardship was nothing new to them. To be able to move on, they have build up walls to protect themselves from the world. Just when they finally are getting their life together, a monster from their nightmares reappears to destroy everything. They are used to the horrors but _he_ is not and for him they are willing to sacrifice everything.

 **This is my first original fiction story. I invite you to read it and tell me what you think. Any kind of feedbacks are appreciated (as long as you are not down-right rude). Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
